


Liar Sin Love

by Halt3Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/M, Friendship, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halt3Rose/pseuds/Halt3Rose
Summary: There were angels and demons, as were sorcerers and witches.Sin love can cause an angel to be expelled from heaven.If an angel is reborn as a sorcerer in a wizard family and If she shouldn't sin to return to heaven.Best friends Arya, Ayza, Kaya, Aidan, but now one is Percy Weasley.We are about to learn about Percy Weasley's lying love for sin.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Liar Sin Love

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Gül.The word "Gül" means rose.I am Turkish and I will write in English.I apologize if I have spelling mistakes.I'm a Percy Weasley fan, and the angel-devil idea popped into my mind.Good reading.I will be writing a new episode very soon.

Percy Weasley was an angel thrown from heaven.He was expelled from heaven for sinning and was reborn as a sorcerer in a wizarding family.The only way he could return in heaven was to live a sinless life.The sin that caused him to be expelled from heaven was that he fell in love with a person.He fell in love with a person by magic made by demons and was thrown out of heaven.He wasn't Percy Weasley before, he used to be Aidan.Now he was trying to make a sinless life, but it wasn't easy with Fred and George's cruel jokes.

-Fred! George! Leave me alone!(Percy)

The twins were running away laughing and Percy was running after them in anger.We can say that the plans of not sinning are not going very well.

-What's up guys? (Molly)

-They dyed my hair green.* showing her hair * (Percy)

-Slime green, slime green.(Fred-George)

-Fred, George you are banned!You will clean the dwarves in the vineyard.(Molly)

Molly took off her wand and returned Percy's hair to normal.

-Thank you.(Percy)

When Percy was angelic, he had flame-red hair and pink eyes.Bembeyaz teninden ve kaslarından bahsetmiyorum,gözlükte takmıyordu.Now his physical characteristics were so different that Percy lost his confidence, but he won't admit it to anyone.Angels roam everywhere, sometimes talking to Percy, and it was fortunate that no one noticed.

-You don't want to be late for the train, be quick.(Molly)

Molly was counting the children.(Author: I've always thought that Molly counted children.)  
After Molly counted the children, she made sure that Harry and Hermione were also there.It was Percy's last year at Hogwarts.Gemini was in their fifth year, the gold trio was in their third year, and Ginny was in her second year.Anyway the Weasley family and Hermione, Harry were on the train.

-Don't be in danger this year. (Molly)

Molly hugged Harry, Ron and Hermione one by one first.He then hugged the twins and hugged Percy at the end.Everyone got on the train and the train started to move.

-Welcome to Hogwarts.As the name suggests, it is forbidden to enter the forbidden forest.You can read the items Filch has banned this year from the board.Remus Lupine, this year's defense teacher against the dark arts.The first years may start to rank and we have three new senior year students.(Dumbledore)

The first year was ranked and everyone was eagerly awaiting new students.A dark-skinned girl with long green hair and big green eyes entered.Then a girl with short blue hair and little blue eyes entered.Finally, a man with blond hair and purple eyes entered.

-Here are our new students. (Dumbledore)

The new students started walking towards the sequencing hat and then returned to the Grrifindor table.Percy Weasley was frozen in shock as the new students entered the great hall.The green girl turned to Percy and smiled.

-Hello Aidan.(Green girl)

-Arya, Ayza, Kaya.* in a daze *(Percy)

(Author: The names Arya, Ayza and Kaya are Turkish names, but they are not used often.The name Arya expresses nobility and nobility.The meaning of the name Ayza is known as 'beautiful face like the moon'.The English meaning of the word "kaya" is rock.)

Now the whole school was looking at the four in amazement.

-How are you here? (Percy)

Ayra was the green girl, Ayza was the blue girl, and Kaya was the boy.Ayra, Aidan, Ayza, and Kaya Aidan were friends even before they were expelled from heaven.Ayra, Ayza, and Kaya volunteered to control what is now called Percy Weasley.Under everyone's confused gaze, Ayra jumped on Aidan and hugged him.(Author: In some places I'll call Percy Weasley Aidan.)At Ayza, he hugged Aidan and Kaya hit Aidan's shoulder playfully.

\- My friend, we missed you. (Kaya)

-Heaven is not fun without you. (Ayza)

-We can't beat demons without you.(Ayra)

People started to be more curious and surprised after this conversation.

-What are you talking about? (Ron)

With Ron's speech, Aidan recalled that he was in the great hall.Aidan nudged Kaya with warning.

-We are friends.(Ayra)

-Do you go on waves? (Fred)

-The perfect Percy has no friends.(George)

\- Friend with Percy. (Oliver)

\- I'm friends with Percy.(Pelenope)

Percy smiled and whispered in the ears of his heavenly friends, "We can tell Pelenope and Oliver our secrets."

\- Why do you say Aidan?(Hermione)

-The nickname between us.My name is not Kaya or their name is Arya, not Ayza.(Kaya)

Hermione was just about to ask another question, and Ayza understood what to ask and answered.

-The word heaven is a joke among us.(Ayza)

Hermione opened her mouth again to ask questions, but it was cut off by Percy.

-It doesn't matter what we do to you! (Percy)

-You can't shout at Hermione. (Harry)

-Shut up and take your place! (Percy)

He knew he shouldn't yell at Hermione and Harry, but it wouldn't be good if Hermione asked more questions.He didn't want to upset Hermione and Harry, but he had to.  
Everyone fell silent in surprise when no one had seen Percy yelling at Hermione or Harry before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story.I love you.I hope someone reads the story.I can correct any mistakes in the story later.


End file.
